300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Protect the 2D World
Protect the 2D World (守护二次元) mode is the first PVE mode that represents the famous online death game "Sword Art Online", trapping in the virtual reality and needing to defeat all the Floor Bosses to clear the game. This game mode is only available after 28 April 2017 (after the update of the new client in 2019, the game mode is now disabled). Each participation requires at least 1 piece of Legendary Guardian Book. (The requirement is currently disabled and any player can participate in this mode without it) Options You can select three options before starting the game mode. They are from left to right as follows: *Clicking on this button to check the ranking of the game mode. *Clicking on this button to check your own personal data of items, heroes, and current progress. *Clicking on this button to enter the game mode. Map Information *Number of Players: Single Player / Multiplayer (4 Players / 7 Players) (currently unavailable) *Available: Between Monday - Saturday. *Map Model: The game mode uses the same old map from Dragon Quest as a model. *Level Restriction: Available only for Level 5 or above players. *Heroes Restriction: the number of heroes player can use is limited to the following list below: ** *Clearing Condition: Defeating all monsters in the game is the only option to clear this mode. *Resetting Data: Upon reaching Sunday, the game mode will be closed and all information including equipment, floor information, and gold coins will be reset. However, the relics and gems will retain. *Reward: The reward will be given to all players on each Sunday. Counting each week as the new season. Getting Started *When you choose your hero and enters the PVE mode, there will be 1 minute to prepare before battling. *After 1 minute has passed, the Boss's minions will be spawned to attack your boss Urðr ( ), killing them will drop the gold coins for upgrading your equipment. *After 10 waves have passed, the Floor Boss will be spawned, killing it will enter to the next floor of the game mode. *The currency in the gem is gold coins and gems. *There is two types of items in this game: equipment, and holy relic. *When Urðr is killed by enemy's minions, you will be forced to retreat to the 1st wave of the previous floor before reviving Urðr back after a while. Urðr can withstand 50 hits of damage from enemies. Equipment System *The gold coin ( ) can be used to buy equipment or upgrade equipment's levels. *When the equipment is upgraded to the specified level, it can be reincarnated. *Boss's skills have a chance to damage your equipment. *When the equipment is damaged, the added effect on the equipment is temporarily removed. *After a certain period of time, the damaged equipment will be repaired. *Using the gem can also instantly repair the damaged equipment. Gem & Holy Relic System PVE5.jpg|Your current gems PVE6.jpg|Holy Relics *The gem ( ) can be obtained by reincarnating. *The gem can be obtained by killing any BOSS after 25th floor. *Gems can be used to buy or upgrade holy relics. *The holy relics (圣遗物) don't have the level cap. *Holy relics have set stats and effects, equipping all kinds of holy relics from the same set together will grant the bonus effect to the user. Hero System *After getting a hero from the hero album, you will get the attribute promotion from the corresponding role of the hero. *Each hero can get an attribute promotion once. *The attribute from each hero can be stacked on each other. Reincarnation System *When your average level of equipment reaches the corresponding level, you can take the initiative to choose to whether reincarnate or not. *When you stay within the game mode, the system will force you to reincarnate. *After the reincarnation, you will receive gems, all of your equipment levels will be reduced to 0 and their durability will be automatically restored. PVE Skill System *In order to be able to resist Boss's crazy attacks, the game will provide 9 strong PVE support skills for your heroes to use. *PVE skills can be upgraded by upgrading equipment. You can't directly level up the PVE skills. *The higher the skill's level, the longer the cooldown. The base cooldown of all PVE skills is 30 minutes. *You need to use PVE skills with caution. *Here is a list of all useful PVE skills in the current version: ** Soul Harvest (灵魂收割): Deals of target's maximum Health true damage and stuns the target for 3 seconds. ** Diamond Storm (钻石风暴): Creates a typhoon that moves back and forth within a certain range, every 0.5 seconds deals physical damage to all enemies hit by the typhoon within the area, each hit reduces 10% Movement Speed (stackable), lasts for 10 seconds. ** Digital Vortex (数码漩涡): Selects the target area on the map to create a whirlpool that pulls all nearby enemies within range and deals sustain magic damage to them for 10 seconds. ** PVE Summons (PVE召唤): Summons 1 PVE monster Tonky on the target location to assist you in battle. ** Hannya Arrives (般若降临): Increases 100% Attack Damage and 150% Ability Power, lasts for 15 seconds. ** SEED mode (Seed爆发): Increases 100% Attack Speed, lasts for 15 seconds. ** Meikyou Shisui (明镜止水): Increases 50% Attack Damage, 75% Ability Power, 50% Attack Speed, 11% Movement Speed. ** Eyeshield 21 (光速21号): Increases 21% Movement Speed, lasts for 15 seconds. ** Comprehend the Seventh Sense (领悟第七感): Increases 20% Critical Strike Chance and 20% Critical Strike Damage, lasts for 15 seconds. Save System *The progress of your account on this mode will be saved, both items and floors. If you come back again after log out from the game mode, you will return to the floor that is lower than the latest floor you currently reach by 1. For example, you're currently reaching level 20, coming back after logging out will send you to the 19th floor. The Man on the 100th Floor *During 8 - 15 May 2017, there is a special event going on called The Man on the 100th floor (是男人就上一百层). *During the event time, the number of heroes you can use is limited to the following list below: ** *Upon reaching the 100th floor of this game mode during the event time, you will receive Title Card - SAO Clearing Group (SAO攻略组). *The game mode is now returned on 2016.06.12 and all information of this event is also included to the current game mode. Source http://300.jumpw.com/details/41/4422.html